Not Again!
by InsomniaticPulse
Summary: "She rolled her eyes and sighed, faking sadness in her eyes. 'I'm sorry to say that you haven't learned your lesson…no worries! I'm just going to leave you here and-'" Draco has caught Hermione at a very bad time and ends up feeding fuel to the fire. What's she going to do about it? Contains swearing and mild adult themes at the end.


** A/N: Hello my lovely readers! I'm so sorry I haven't been releasing new stories. Er...well one-shots. Crazy homework and whatnot. x.x Anyways, here's another Dramione for you! I'm guessing you can tell that I'm a bit obsessed with this pairing right now. OMG, I just found out that the woman that played Astoria is Tom's real gf. I was like '-infinite heartbreak- NO! You're supposed to be with Emma! Ugh...weird because after that...my dreams were plagued with nightmares and heartbreaks. Anyways...on to the story! This has to do with...something that was pretty cute and funny in one of the movies. That's all I can tell you. Oh and it's set in their eighth year. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Hermione paced back and forth in the Heads' Common Room, mumbling obscurities. "How could he do this to me? At first he tells me he loves me and the next thing I know, he's shoving his tongue down some fifth year slut! It's just, UGH!" She ran her fingers through her hair, grabbing at the roots and pulling on them roughly. She collapsed onto the floor, tears falling involuntarily down her cheeks. Just then, the door to that same room opened and in came a smug looking Draco Malfoy.

Draco noted that Hermione didn't notice him come in and cleared his throat. She flinched but continued to cry silently. He readjusted himself and cleared his throat again. "What the hell is wrong with you, Granger?"

Hermione snapped. She stood up and turned towards him, tears still falling. Draco's eyes softened at the sight. She whipped out her wand. "Impedimenta" she yelled out, knocking Draco back a few feet.

"What the fuck, Mudblood?" he roared out.

She ignored him and continued to throw curses and jinxes at him. She threw both the jelly-fingers curse and the jelly-legs jinx, one right after the other. Draco ended up looking like a jellyfish out of water with a big scowl on his face.

Hermione momentarily ceased fire and wiped away the tears. "You wouldn't understand. You're just like the rest of them…every single one of them."

"Do tell. What is it that we men do?" He asked sarcastically. Her lip quirked, her anger resurfacing.

"You cheat! You lie! You all tell us you love us and then stab us in the back," her tears falling again, "I mean…what's wrong with me…?" She soon realized what she had done and immediately lifted the spells off of Draco. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Its just with all of this going on and you trying to rile me up is not what I need right now."

"And why should I care?" he said as he wiped the dust off his clothes. He moved so that he was in front of her, his face inches away from her. He grabbed her face and sneered at her. "You're just a filthy Mudblood. You deserve it. You only love to study, Miss goody-two-shoes. You wouldn't know how nor what to do with love, even if it hit you in the face."

Hermione yanked her face out of his grip and shoved him roughly to the floor. "Locomotor Mortis" she fired from her wand, his legs locked together. She began to think of darker curses that would potentially wound him a lot more, but decided against it since it brought back horrible memories of the war. Just then, an idea popped into her head. "_Ictis Mutatio"_ she said under her breath.

Draco gave her a confused look, wondering why nothing happened. All of a sudden he felt himself shrink, the room becoming a lot bigger than before. He looked around and then down. He gasped, which sounded more like an animalistic squeal. _What the..why am I so high pitched?_, he asked himself. He looked at his hand and jumped. _No….nononono. Not again! Please, not again…Fuck, Fuck, FUCK!_

Hermione tried to stifle her laughter. With his heightened hearing abilities, Draco snapped his head toward her, giving her his best scowl. This time she couldn't control her laughter. His scowl looked more like a half crooked smile, showing off his small teeth. She moved closer to him and bent down, making sure her knickers weren't showing. She held a hand out and he tried to bite her. She recoiled and laughed. "You know, you look so much better as an actual _ferret. _I can see the similarities between you two."

He continued to look at her, glaring daggers at her. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "I'm so glad today is the last day before Easter holiday. Hmm…what should I do? I know I won't be able to go back to the Burrow for a while. Maybe I should go home." She looked at him with a smirk and he recoiled. _She better change me back!, _he thought._That little-_

"Ahh. Maybe I _will_ go home," her smirk still in place, "And leave you here. Alone and unchanged. Maybe that will teach you a lesson or two." She got up and began to walk away.

Feigning his pride he ran and stopped in front of her. _You little bitch. Change me back!, _he thought while glaring. She raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "No way Malfoy. You could have tried to bite your tongue from any crude remarks, but no. You set this upon yourself. Have a nice Easter holiday." She stepped over him and made her way to her room, cackling as she shut the door loudly.

Draco swore loudly, which sounded more like a mouse shrieking. _Damn you Mudblood. There is no way you're getting away with this. _He wobbled slowly as he tried to get used to his new form. He leaped over every other step into his room. _Thank Merlin I left it open, _he thought. He made his way over to his desk where a piece of parchment was already laid out for him. Opening his ink bottle, he dipped his 'paw' in and to his best effort, began to write some things on the paper. When he finally finished, every part of his face and both paws were covered in black ink, black smudges visible on the letter. He folded the paper to the best of his paw and teeth abilities and bit on the letter, dragging it on the way down to the common room. He jumped up onto one of the couches and laid the letter beside him. _It's been a long night. I doubt I can clean myself properly without trying to drown myself in the bathroom, plus the door to it is closed, _he sighed. _Not to mention I'd get my sheets dirty. Malfoys don't do dirty,_ he laughed at the irony of his saying. He plopped himself on the couch and curled himself into a ball, his lids fell to a close. _At least I won't be cold tonight._

(\(^o^)/) (\(O-O)/) (/)/(\)

The next morning, Hermione got out of bed with a small smile._ Hah! Malfoy is still a ferret. Then again, I do feel somewhat bad. I know he usually says those things to rile me up, but he didn't really deserve it. Hmm_, she thought. _Let's see how he's doing._ She walked out of her room and down to the common room.

Draco heard the small pitter patter of footsteps and immediately woke up. His gaze fell on Hermione and he immediately growled. Hermione shrugged and stared at him with a smirk. "Good morning, Malfoy. Wonderful day isn't it?" He attempted to make a feral noise, but failed. She rolled her eyes and sighed, faking sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry to say that you haven't learned your lesson…no worries! I'm just going to leave you here and-" Draco immediately stopped growling. _No! Don't you dare!_, he screamed internally. He jumped off the sofa and ran toward her, the letter in his mouth. She gave him a confused look and bent down, retrieving the letter. She chuckled at his attempt to write. _So many smudges. They look more like chicken scratches,_ she thought.

'_Granger,_

_Let me say this once and for all, Malfoys never grovel. Now that we've got that out of the way, here is my proposition. As much as this pains me to say this, _please_ take me with you. I know you won't lift the spell until your thirst for revenge has been fulfilled and I know you won't let someone die (bloody Gryffindors). You want humility? I'm giving it to you. However, this never leaves the dorm. _

_On my hands and feet (literally),_

_DM'_

Hermione looked up at him, his eyes shining with defeat. She stared at him for a few minutes and then sighed again. "Fine. You're coming with me. However, you will not growl at my parents, especially since they're Muggles. You will stick near me the whole time. I will also come up with a story for you so you won't have to worry about that. Understood?" He nodded. She extended her hands to him and he stared at them. She rolled her eyes. "Come here. I need to wash you properly. Would you like to have stains on yourself? I thought Malfoys are supposed to be clean and proper." He tried to not growl and walked into her hands. She sat up and walked over to the bathroom. _Hmm, she has warm hands….wait! WHAT? No. Ew. This mudblood is the one that turned me into this_, he tried to convince himself. She shrugged out of her clothes into a simple tank top and short shorts. Draco's eyes widened. _Dear…Merlin. WHAT THE HELL? So this is punishment for everything huh, Merlin? Thanks a lot!_

About fifteen minutes later, Draco was out of the bathroom all fresh and clean. He followed close behind her to her room. _Hey, this isn't so bad. And the view is pretty nice_, he said as he got a nice view of her upper thighs. _Mmm, those go on forever…WAIT. WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? NO! DAMN IT MUDBLOOD. WAIT WAIT! NO, DON'T CHANGE OUT OF THOSE CLOTHES! _He continued to battle his inner thoughts as Hermione got the rest of her belongings together. She shrunk them down into her charmed bag and turned to Draco. He scowled internally as she pulled up the sleeves of her now, dark green sweater. He bowed his head in shame as he crawled up her arm, resting himself on her shoulder. _Well, at least no one will notice me. She smells really nice like french vanilla and honey. Merlin kill me…this holiday... is going to be a long one. _

(\(^o^)/) (\(O-O)/) (/)/(\)

Hermione and Draco had finally boarded the Hogwarts Express and made their way to her hometown in Muggle London. Draco unconsciously curled his body inside a hidden pocket of her sweater while his head rested on the tiny opening as she made her way through the bustling town. _So many muggles! I've never seen so many. What's that?_, he questioned as he looked at a bright LED billboard. He continued to stare at the things in front of him with awe until they got to a small part of the town. _It looks like a residential area_, he thought. Hermione ruffled through her bag and pulled out the keys. She walked into the house and immediately called out. "Mum? Dad?". There was no answer. Panic filled her thoughts and rushed toward the kitchen. She found a note and relaxed slightly.

_'Darling,_

_We are so sorry for the short notice. Your father and I have a convention to go to up north and won't be back for the week. You're free to stay if you want or you can stay at the Weasleys. Happy Easter, Hermione!_

_All our love,_

_Mum and Dad'_

She sighed and zipped down her sweater, allowing Draco free. He hopped onto the counter and stared at the piece of paper in her hand. "My parents aren't going to be home for the week. So it just leaves you and me." He nodded in understanding. He broke his stare at the piece of paper and jumped off the counter, looking around as he moved around the house. _Its pretty small compared to the manner, that is. But it's strange. It feels…warm here. Like you can feel them welcoming others into their home, _he said to himself as he passed by many pictures of her family. _Hmm, now that I look at her, she was pretty cute when she was younger, in an adorable kind of way. Then again, I didn't have the luxury to notice thanks to that old geezer. _He immediately froze when he remembered something. _Shit! She has a cat! What's his name? Crookshanks?_ He turned his head frantically as he tried to spot the orange fur ball. He turned his gaze back to Hermione who had a sad and longing look.

"I know who you're looking for, don't worry. He's not here. He passed away last year." She moved away from the kitchen and up the stairs. Draco watched as she walked away and sighed mentally. _She doesn't look the same without him. Wait…why should I care?_ He crawled up the rail and made his way towards her room. _Luckily she left the door open_. He trotted his way inside and immediately stopped, his mouth dropped to the floor.

Unaware of Draco's presence, Hermione had stripped down to her bra and knickers, moving back and forth around her room looking for clothes. _Damn you to the seven depths of hell, Merlin, _Draco scowled internally as he took in her scantily clad form. _Mmm, lacy dark green bra and kn- OH MY BLOODY HELL. _He felt his eyes bulge out of its sockets as Hermione bent over and put on some warm pajama bottoms.

Hermione felt something staring at her and she turned around slowly, reaching for her wand. When she looked down she screamed! "AH! Damn it, Malfoy! Get out of my bedroom!" she yelled as she tried to cover up her upper body. She blushed in embarrassment and anger. Draco snapped out of his gaze and sauntered out of her room. Once she closed the door, he dashed down the stairs, trying to erase the image of Hermione. _Oh God. Thank fucking Merlin my hard on isn't that noticeable. _

Hermione appeared downstairs a few minutes after, her eyes darting everywhere except at Draco. They continued to have an awkward silence until Hermione felt something brush against her leg. She looked down and saw him and just stared. He looked up at her and brushed her leg again.

_Damn it…I'm…sorry…Granger. I didn't mean to, I was just curious. I've never been a Muggle home before. _He continued to brush himself against her leg and then heard her sigh. "It's alright. I forgive you. I'm guessing you were curious, right?" She watched as he stopped and nodded. "That makes sense. Well, let's just forget that happened, okay?" He felt his small mouth drop. _She forgave me that easily? What the fuck? _

She moved toward the kitchen and began preparing their meal. As she was cooking, she casually said, "I know you're going to complain about how you would rather 'die than to eat pet food' so I'm making you minced chicken with a couple of baby sized carrots."

Draco continued to stare at her with his mouth agape. A few minutes later he snapped out of his trance, feeling warm steam in front of his face. Realizing that he hadn't eaten since last night, he scarfed down the food. Hermione watched in amusement as he made a funny noise when he burned his mouth at the first intake. She returned back to the stove and made a quick meal for herself. Minutes after they were both finished, Draco crawled up to her hand and nudged his head to it. He nodded to the empty plate. _Thanks…for the food…Granger. _She nodded and moved the dishes to the sink.

Draco jumped down from the counter and made his way to the living room. He jumped onto the couch and settled himself down, accidentally pressing on a button. All of a sudden a booming voice erupted throughout the room, causing Draco to jump and shriek. _OH MY FUCKING HELL. WHAT WAS THAT?_

Hermione ran into the living room and shifted her gaze between Draco and the contraption. She snorted in laughter. "Relax, Malfoy. It's just the telly." He gave her a confused look. She grabbed the remote and began flipping through the channels. "It's called a television. It's where people display things like news and various types of entertainment," she explained. She watched as Draco's eyes widened at the curiosity of the moving pictures. She noticed that he was particularly drawn to the news channel and left it there. She went back to the kitchen to finish cleaning up and then went upstairs. She came back down a few minutes later with a large novel and a throw blanket in hand. She sat down next to Draco who still haven't taken his eyes off the screen.

(\(^o^)/) (\(O-O)/) (/)/(\)

For the next few hours, Hermione was able to get through 3/4 of her book when all of a sudden she felt something paw at her leg. She turned her head and her eyes locked with dark gray ones. "Ah, tired of the telly already?" she asked. He answered by tapping on her watch. She looked downward and gasped at the time. "It's past 11 already? That was fast. I'm sorry Malfoy." She took the remote and turned off the television. She got out of her seat and gathered her things. Draco sighed. _Well, this is going to be fun. Hopefully she'll leave that blanket here. It's so cold here. No wonder she brought that down. _He curled himself into a ball and was about to doze off when he felt himself being picked up. Forgetting where he was at, he shrieked and scratched at his side.

"OW!" Hermione retracted her hands, dropping Draco in the process.

He turned around and mentally cursed himself. _Shit! Shit! Shit!_ He began to move toward her but she held up a hand. "Don't. Just Follow." She got up and made her way to the bathroom upstairs. Draco's ears dropped along with his shoulders and reluctantly made his way to her room, awaiting his fate.

Minutes passed by and Draco began to panic. _I didn't kill her, did I? It was on accident! I didn't mean to! I hope she knows that-_ The door had swung open all the way and in came a quiet Hermione. Draco watched her every closely, flinching ever time she would raise her hand for something. After what had seemed like an eternity, she finally spoke. "You can sleep on either side of the bed. If you want, you can sleep beside me, I don't care. The door will be left open for you if you need to use the bathroom. I set up a litter box for you just in case using the actual toiled is too difficult." She continued to avoid his gaze. She climbed into bed after turning off the lights. Draco jumped in after she did, choosing to sleep beside her. He took cautious steps as he inched himself closer to her. He stopped when he heard her mumble something. "I'm sorry for scaring you earlier." He cursed mentally as he felt his heart tug at the guilt. She turned so that she was facing him and gave a small smile. "Night Malfoy." She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

He continued to stare at her sleeping form, his heart screaming at the guilt. He made his way toward her face, stopping a couple inches before it. He plopped down on the pillow and rested his head on his paws. He continued to stare at her until his lids closed._ I'm…No….Gra-…Hermione. I'm sorry, for everything. Not just the scratch, but for everything I had done to you in the past. I really…don't deserve your kindness. _

(\(^o^)/) (\(O-O)/) (/)/(\)

The next couple of days were the same routine. The would both wake up (well, Draco would wake up when he hears Hermione). She would make the food and they would watch the telly. They had gone out a couple of times during those two days just so that Draco wouldn't get so bored and that he could experience a bit of the Muggle lifestyle. While sightseeing, Hermione had to refrain from laughing at Draco. Each spot they were at, his tail was curled around her neck while he stretched out his body, his paw pointed at whatever caught his eye. The two had chosen to settle their differences for the sake of Draco's situation, to Hermione's surprise. He took less caution and even began to warm up to her. They had even gone to the point where he would fall asleep on her stomach and she would rest her hand on his body, lightly petting him.

Today was just like any other day. Hermione descended down the stairs with Draco on her shoulder, a smile on her face. _Mmm, she looks so pretty when she smiles. I like it when she smiles. Wait. Oh Shit. No…nonono. I am not…am I? No! Oh Merlin…I am not- _his thoughts were interrupted when a faint flutter of winders were approaching her window. He nudged his head against hers, forcing her to turn towards the window.

Seconds later, a brown fluffy fat owl collided into the window. Hermione petted the owl and fed it some treats, causing it to hoot in appreciation. She took the letter that was once in his mouth and tensed slightly. Draco felt her tense and nudged his face against her cheek. She snapped out of her trance. "It's from the Burrow," she started as she opened and read the contents of the paper, "It's from Gin. She's invited me to their place tomorrow for lunch. I don't really want to go." _I don't want to leave you by yourself either_, she she mumbled, not noticing Draco's ears twitched.

_She choosing me over that red-head? I mean…I would too, but…oh my God. Does that mean she- _his thoughts were cuff off again as his body took over. He took the paper from Hermione's hand and set it down on the table. He placed his paw over the word 'invited' and then pointed to himself.

Hermione watched. "You want to…go? With me? Why?" What he did next made her laugh. He pointed to Ron's name and then scratched at it, causing the paper to shred. "Ahh. So you want to be my knight in furry armor?" she asked playfully. Draco felt himself blush but ignored it. Instead he straightened himself and nodded. Hermione felt herself blue heavily. "Well now. Tomorrow is going to be interesting."

(\(^o^)/) (\(O-O)/) (/)/(\)

Hermione sighed contently as she let the hot water cascade over her body. As she was showering, she began to think about Draco. _He seems so different compared to his normal self a couple days ago. he's more human-like, more fun, more…adorable. Well, he does look cute as a ferret. Even more-so as a human minus the arrogantness and sinful smirk. Maybe this is his way of showing that he has learned his lesson. But…am I ready to change him back? I will admit that he has…well…he's grown on me. I really enjoy his company, despite the whole communication difficulties, _she blushed as she thought more about Draco. _Oh my God, _Hermione realized, _Am I…? No, but…maybe? Am I…falling for Draco?_ She shook her head, trying to clear her mind of the thoughts. She turned off the water and dried off her body, leaving her hair to air dry. She put on her pajamas and left for her bedroom.

When she entered the room, Hermione tried to not gasp. On _her_ pillow on _her_ side of the bed laid a sleeping Draco Malfoy. _He doesn't…does he? Is he…?_ she questioned herself. She felt herself smile when she caught him snuggling into the pillow. _Poor thing, he must be exhausted. _She made her way to the bed and picked him up, settling him near the crook of her neck. She picked up her wand from the nightstand and with a wave turned off all the lights. She placed her wand back on the nightstand and turned her attention back to Draco. She checked if he was still asleep. _Only Merlin will know of this, _she whispered to herself and learned down to kiss the top of his head. She settled her head back down onto the pillow and put her hand on Draco, pressing him close to her. She fell asleep with a smile smile on her face, not noticing the small smile on Draco's lips.

(\(^o^)/) (\(O-O)/) (/)/(\)

Draco wrapped himself around Hermione's neck as she called out 'the Burrow'. Seconds later, Hermione and Draco appeared at the Burrow's floo entrance. "Gin Mrs. Weasley?" she called out timidly. Mrs. Weasley popped out of the kitchen along with Ginny and Harry. They exchanged greetings and hugs. Mrs. Weasley ushered them upstairs until the rest of the food was ready. Once they got upstairs, Ginny locked the door on Harry's face. "What the-? Gin!" he yelled.

"Girl time Harry!" She yelled right back. She heard him sigh and the faint steps toward the stairs.

After casting a Muffliato spell, Ginny dragged Hermione to the bed and jumped onto it. Still wrapped around her neck, Draco finally uncoiled himself and jumped onto Hermione's lap, nestling himself. Hermione's hand immediately went to his head and began to pet him, running her nails through his fur lightly. He nuzzled his head against her palm in appreciation.

Ginny watched the interaction between the two and decided to break the silence. "So, 'Mione," she started, noticing Hermione jump a little, "Where did you get that?" She pointed to Draco.

Hermione felt herself tense slightly and let out a little sigh. "Actually, I found him in my parents' backyard. He was being attacked by a couple of raccoons and he was badly injured, but I healed him. He took a liking to me so I kept him. He's made me feel better since Crookshanks. It's a lot less lonely at home." Hermione smiled at Draco when he looked up. It was true. He had made her home a lot more enjoyable and possibly-

"Ah. Poor guy. At least he's keeping you company. I'm glad you're doing a lot better 'Mione. I thought you would be 'down in the dumps' after Ron's incident," Ginny looked at her friend sympathetically. She watched as Hermione's shoulders sagged and let out a sad sigh.

"Honestly Gin, although what he did had hurt me, it's okay. I mean, he's still an arse in my book, but it's okay." Hermione smiled faintly at her friend. Ginny nodded sadly and decided to drop the subject. "So…what's his name?"

Hermione felt Draco tense. She tried to soothe him by running her running her nails through his fur again, but failed. "His name is-"

"Lunch is ready!"

(\(^o^)/) (\(O-O)/) (/)/(\)

Hermione and Draco visibly relaxed and made their way down the hall right behind a pouting Ginny. _She'll know sooner or later,_ Hermione wagered. They were about to enter the dining room when Harry dragged Hermione into a room and casted a Silencio and Muffliato spell. He set her on a chair and pointed at Draco. "Care to explain why Draco-sodding-Malfoy is here?" he yelled. Hermione flinched, causing Draco to growl. Harry rolled his eyes. "Well? And don't give me that 'I-don't- know-what-you're-talking-about' shit! I've seen Moody turn him into a ferret. A white one just like that! The only difference is that his eyes stayed grey!"

Hermione's panic snapped and explained the whole story to Harry, beginning from the night she caught Ron. Harry's face turned from sour to sympathy to confusion. After a couple minutes had passed, he sighed. "Alright. I guess I shouldn't have reacted so quickly," he turned to Draco and smirked. "But you did deserve it. Years of torment and I still haven't got a crack on you. I've got to even the score, 'Mione. Let me at 'em for once."

Draco rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue playfully. Harry laughed and Hermione broke out into a smile, giving Harry a hug. The three re-entered the kitchen a moment later to a complaining red-head. "Finally! Harry, I tho- oh…Hey Hermione," Ron said awkwardly as he shifted his eyes from her to the floor. Hermione rolled her eyes and gave him a grimaced look. "Ronald." He flinched, caused her to smile. Draco nuzzled her, giving her an approved look.

The whole family sat down to eat, each having a conversation with another. Ron continued to avoid Harry, Ginny and Hermione's eyes and just stared at the while fur ball that was attached to Hermione. Harry continued to stare at Draco who kept glaring daggers at Ron. _Interesting,_ Harry thought as he continued to watch Draco.

Unaware of Harry's staring, Draco continued to stare at Ron, growling under his breath. His vision blurred when he felt a harm hand pet him and food appeared in front of his face. He happily took the food, giving her a light nip in return. _Oh God, I lo- er…thanks sweeth- er…Herm…Granger. You are such a kind and loving god- you know what…I'll just shut up and eat._

Ginny, much like Harry, was watching the interaction between the two and narrowed her eyes. She shifted her gaze to Harry. _I know that look. He know's something, _she thought.

(\(^o^)/) (\(O-O)/) (/)/(\)

Lunch had passed by rather quietly. After lunch, Harry approached Hermione and Draco again. "Hey 'Mione, could I borrow Mal-er…him for a few minutes?" Draco looked at her with a worried expression and nodded slowly. Draco kept his defenses up as Harry carried him to his room. _I hope he doesn't plan to kill me. Then I have no chance with- _Harry swung the door open and appeared in front of them was a thoroughly snogged Ron. Draco looked at him and growled. For once, Harry sided with Draco. "Where is she, Ron?"

"W-Wha? I have n-no idea what you're talking about," he stuttered.

Harry ignored him and placed Draco on his bed. He began to search the room from the beds to the curtains. _Oh this is so much fun_, Draco chuckled internally as he watched Ron's reactions. All of a sudden, he heard the faint movement coming from the bathroom. Unable to get Harry's attention, he let out a small squeal. Harry turned to him and raised an eyebrow. Ron watched in horror as the white fur ball pointed to the bathroom.

Harry looked at him and nodded. _I owe you, Malfoy_, he said as he walked to the bathroom.

_Hmm, I guess you aren't as stupid as you seem Potter. You owe me, _Draco smirked and watched as Ron's skin turned pale white. He watched as a petite pale girl with brown hair stumbled out of the bathroom. _Dear Merlin, _he said as he felt the contents of his food at his throat, _WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT? _The girl attempted to wear black and red lace lingerie with a bust the size of a man. _Never knew you swung the other way, Weasel._

Harry felt slightly disgusted but left his mast of indifference on. "Leave. Now."

Both Draco and Harry watched in amusement as the girl stumbled out the door and down the stairs who ended up being questioned and yelled at by Mrs. Weasley.

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! YOU GET YOUR SORRY ARSE DOWN HERE THIS. INSTANT!"

Harry and Draco doubled over in laughter as they watched a terrified Ron Weasley walk out of the room and down the stairs. After a few moments of catching their breaths, Harry finally spoke."So…Malfoy…do you fancy Hermione?" Draco felt his heart skip at her name and looked away. he nodded slightly, unable to meet his eyes.

Harry watched and sighed. "So you do, huh. This is the only favor I'm doing for you Malfoy, so listen carefully. if you ever hurt her, maker her cry or anything abusive, I will go to Malfoy Manor and 'crucio' you until you beg for death. Then I will let you go, only to feed you the werewolves in the Forbidden Forest." Draco rolled his eyes and nodded. Like I'd ever hurt her…but…I'm glad I got your approval Potter. Except…it doesn't matter. She'll never like me back, he lowered his head.

(\(^o^)/) (\(O-O)/) (/)/(\)

Meanwhile, Ginny cornered Hermione into a broom closet and set up the charms and spells. When she finished, she turned to Hermione and crossed her arms. "Who is it? I know for sure that it is not wild because it seems to know what you're saying. Plus, I know that real food can kill them."

"Well, actually they-"

"Hermione!" she shrieked.

"It's Draco!" Hermione had let it slip out and immediately covered her mouth, blushing heavily at saying his first name.

Ginny eyes widened in shock. Then, a small smile formed on her face. "_Draco?_ As in Draco Malfoy? When did this happen?"

Hermione let out a deep breath and explained to Ginny the same story she told Harry. After a few minutes, Ginny finally asked, "Do you fancy Malfoy?" Hermione said nothing and just nodded. "Well, that wasn't so bad. I mean, I think Harry figured it out as well. He kept staring at the interaction between the both of you. You two are awfully _close_," she suggested as she wiggled her eyebrows.

Hermione burst out laughing. "So, you're okay with that? Me liking Malfoy? Even though I have no chance?" Ginny nodded then raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think he'll say no?"

(\(^o^)/) (\(O-O)/) (/)/(\)

Ginny and Hermione continued to talk until they had run out of things to gossip about. They emerged out of the room and rejoined with everyone in the living room. Hermione noticed the smug grin on Harry's face and the angry red faces on Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. She turned towards Ron and tried not to smirk. He was sporting red marks all over his face and both eyes seemed to be forming black bruisees. Lastly, his nose looked like it was broken and bleeding. _I've got to thank those twins and Harry later,_ she thought happily.

Mrs. Weasley suddenly got up and Ron flinched. She ran up to Hermione and hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry about Ron, Hermione. I don't have any excuses for that poor boy, but I do hope you still consider us family." Hermione gave her a small smile and returned the hug. They finally broke apart and Draco hopped out of Harry's hand and climbed onto Hermione, settling himself on her shoulder. Hermione raised her hand and rubbed his head. _I missed you, _she thought and smiled. _I missed you, _he he thought as his tail wrapped around her neck once again.

Hermione finally exchanged goodbyes with everyone, Harry giving Draco a look of 'warning' and Ginny giving him a smug grin. Draco stared at her in confusion. _Does she know as well? Oh God, did she tell Hermione? _They disappeared in the telltale green flame and reappeared back at her house. The two made their way upstairs and collapsed on the bed, both unconsciously snuggling into each other.

(\(^o^)/) (\(O-O)/) (/)/(\)

The next few days went by and the next thing they knew, they were back in their common room at Hogwarts. Hermioine took Draco off her shoulder and Draco reluctantly jumped out of her hands. He turned and faced her with an unreadable expression. _Merlin I am so nervous. How am I supposed to face her once she changes me back? Should I just kiss her or something?_ Draco panicked as he watched her whip out her wand.

Hermione stared at him with a strained expression. "I'm guessing you learned your lesson, huh ferret?" she asked cheekily, causing Draco to roll his eyes. She giggled then sighed sadly._ This is going to hurt, I just know it. He's right. I don't know how to handle love…But…at least he will know. It's better to get rejected than to regret not telling him at all, right? Well, here goes nothing. _"You know, despite our differences and gripes with each other, I still had a fun time this past holiday. You're full of surprises, Draco Malfoy. You're nice when you want to be and you have a kind side to you…not to mention you're adorable as a fluffy ferret," she started with a slight blush. "That being said…" she took in a deep breath, trying to prevent her tears from falling, " I…have fallen in love with you. It's crazy I know and I'm pretty sure you don't feel the same way so I don't expect you to say anything back, but I just wanted to let you know. In fact, just forget this ever happened."

Draco felt his heart leap out of his body. _She's fallen for me? No. Fucking. Way. Oh God. Oh God. How am I going to tell her? Should I just tell her that I love her too? Oh my God, I love her. _Draco watched with a shocked face as she began to whisper the counter-spell for him. He began to feel the effects of the spell as the objects in his vision became normal sized.

Hermione closed her eyes as she whispered the counter-spell for Draco. A single tear escaped and ran down her cheek. She let out the breath she had been holding and a few more tears spilled over. _It's all over, _she felt herself emotionally break down.

Draco continued to watch as her tears fell. Not knowing what to do, he leaned in close to her face and lightly pressed his lips against hers. Hermione's eyes shot open and broke the kiss. "Wait. Wha-" He cut her off and pressed his lips against hers again.

Hermione lose her train of thought as she lost herself in their kiss. Letting go of everything, she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer while Draco snaked his arms around her waist. When the need for air became too much, they broke the kiss.

Reality came crashing down on her and attempted to inch away, but Draco held her back tightly. "I did learn my lesson. I learned," he brought her hands to his lips and gave them small kisses, "that they best way to win your crush's heart of five years is to be mean and make her turn you into a lovable creature."He heard her gasp and continued. "The great part was that she was able to take me home with her to her parents' home and we ended up getting really close. The deal breaker was when she took me to that godforsaken home where I helped Potter catch Weasley's whore and in return allowed me to court his best girl friend. But no, the _best_ part was when my crush had fallen for me and-"

Hermione cut him off as she tackled him to the floor, pressing her lips against his. She broke the kiss and hovered over him, her face centimeters from his. "You really are a git, you know that?" she said in a fake angry tone.

He grinned sheepishly. "But I'm _your _git."

She returned with a grin of her own and got off him. He sat up and immediately pulled her close to him. She ran her fingers back and forth on his forearms. "I should turn you back into a ferret. You were so much nicer.

He smirked. "I knew you couldn't resist 'this' cuteness," he pointed to himself and then raised an eyebrow, "I never knew you had a fetish for animals and punishment. That's pretty kinky. I like it."

She swatted his arm as he let out a warm laugh "Arse."

"You love me," he said as he placed feather light kisses on her neck.

"That I do," she said as she snuggled into his chest.

"So," he started, "will you change into a cat for me when we visit the Manor? Oh don't worry. Afterwards, I'll cuff you while you call me 'Master', how's that?" he asked cheerfully.

Hermione rolled her eyes and played along. "Sure. Oh and I'll strip down while I give you a lap dance. I'll grind myself on you until you break and once you're good and ready…I'm just going to leave you there."

He gave her a playful pout. "Tease"

She gave him a smug grin. "You love me."

"You know I do."

**A/N: ****_Ictis Mutatio _****means 'Transform into a ferret' (Literal translation: ferret change) Obvious, right? Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
